Jason Kiriyazuki
Jason Kiriyazuki (ジェイソン・キリヤズキ, Jeison Kiriyazuki) is one of the main protagonists in 5Ds Blazing Gale. He is one of the students in the Blaze Blue dorm at Elemental Academy (he's ranked #1). In addition, he is also one of the Signers and leader of Team Sakura along with his girlfriend. At his old academy, JCS, Jason is known as the "Divine Gale" (神聖疾風, Shinsei Shippū). Within Elemental Academy, he's known as one of the academy's Twin Sacred Dragons (ふたり神聖な龍, Futari Shinseina Ryū) in addition to his distinction as the Eternal Whirlwind Signer '(永遠疾風のシグナー, ''Eien Shippū no Shigunā) Personality Jason has been shown to have a pretty calm personality. Although he is playful at times, when it comes to dueling, he takes it seriously and fights like he's at the World Championships (even if it's just for an assignment grade). If someone irritates him in a duel however, he'll go at them with full force and go for an OTK. His personality can also be described as a combination between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. While Jason is calm while dueling, he tends to make his duels entertaining for his friends and "fanbase", much like pre-Fortune Cup Jack, minus the arrogance. Although Jason does adopt some of his mannerisms, such as saying "Let me show you how the king duels" or something related to that. For the Yusei part, Jason is very protective of his friends and won't stand to let people harm them. Although Jason can turn cold-blooded while doing so, as shown in Chapter 35-37 when he warned the Shuiren parents to back down from his friends and sensei, otherwise he would unleash the power of his Mangekyou Sharingan. Design Jason has reddish-brown eyes and hair. He also tends to wear dark blue sneakers alongside skateboard gloves. While off from school, he wears his personal gold Duel Disc, while on the academy grounds, he wears the Blaze Blue one. During Turbo Duels, he wears blue arm/knee pads and a same color helmet. Jason Season2casual.png|Jason - Season 2 casual Jason Season2academy.png|Jason - Season 2 Academy Jason (Signer).png|Jason - Season 1 Champion Disc Jason (Elemental Academy Blue).png|Jason - Season 1 Blaze Blue Disc Season 1 During the first season, Jason wore his dorm's Academy uniform. It is simply a dark blue T-shirt with the words "Blaze Blue" on the front with the academia logo on back. He wears a short light blue hoodie over it with black arm warmers. He also wears dark blue jeans that covered his legs up to the sneakers. Season 2 In the 2nd season (after the JCS tournament), he starts wearing a hat with the kanji for winter dragon (冬竜, Fuyuryū). In addition, Jason starts wearing a t-shirt that features his team's mascot (Sakura from Naruto Shippuden). Aside from the hat and new shirt, everything else is the same as his Season 1 outfit. He also has another outfit for when he's not in the academy. This outfit is a short-sleeve jacket with the kanji for evolution (進化せよ, Shinkaseyo), combined with black shorts. In this outfit, Jason resembles Ash from the Pokemon series. Biography Born into a family that is well-renown for their duelist skills, Jason has been encouraged to carry on his family's legacy. Since the age of 4, he has been ranking #1 at his locals for the past 3 years and has even won an international title abroad. But he has become bored as every year, he has to play the same people again and again, so he couldn't improve. Recently, his parents saw his ambition to become stronger and suggested that he'd enroll at Elemental Academy and become even better. He did just that and went up in the ranks to become one of the best duelists that Elemental Academy could train. He passed his entrance exams with almost perfect marks and intends to keep them high. Jason's 11 years of playing Yu-Gi-Oh has made him a very formidable opponent to challenge. Since the day he started playing competitively, he has not lost a single match and has no draws. According to Jason, his win-loss record is 21,358 - 0. He is also skilled at Turbo Dueling as shown in Chapter 9 with his Duel Board. Relations Jason has a very good relation with many of the students in Elemental Academy. He currently has a relation with Posie since both of them are dating. He is friends with the twins, Rua and Ruka and with various other students within the Blaze Blue dorm and throughout the whole school. In general, most of the school considers him to be a celebrity. This trend continues even through his former high school (they remember him as the "Divine Gale"). He does not have a good relation with Giryu L. Dryvner due to the fact that Giryu dislikes him for being so successful in Blaze Blue while he is stuck as a Stone Brown. This hatred is due to Giryu continually accusing him of cheating on the entrance exam during their first duel in Chapters 3-4. He also doesn't like Arterius and DW Shuiren because they acted like spoiled kids and challenged him and his friends to a duel (in which Team Sakura wins all three fights). Abilities In addition to his Signer powers, Jason has been shown to possess the Mangekyo Sharingan and as such, manipulate wind and black flames to his will. It's inferred that he can also control other nature releases, but to what extent is unknown as of now. According to Jason (in Chapter 35), these powers will only activate if those close to him are in danger, although he can activate his Mangekyo involuntarily if needed [in this context, using the Mangekyo will not lead to blindness]. Jason is also able to perform Clear Mind, as shown when he Accel Synchro Summoned Elemental Hero Enigma Guardian and Shooting Star Dragon. Although in the case of Enigma Guardian, it was called "Sky Burst" (however it is still classified as Clear Mind) He's also shown to be very adept in martial arts (it's revealed in Chapter 10 that he has experience). In addition, he also is able to translate Spanish, as shown in Chapter 16. Deck Jason mostly plays an "Elemental Hero" themed deck that focuses on getting out his ace monsters via Synchro or Fusion Summon. His style is described as a mix between Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki; he tends to use both Synchro and Fusion Monsters, although it's a little more dependent on the former (He has Fusions like Jaden, but in terms of summoning, more similar to Yusei). He also has a Spellcaster deck, but very little of that Deck has been shown. ''List of Jason's Decks'' Trivia * Out of all of the confirmed Signers, Jason is the oldest at 15 years. Although this might be a reference to the first two series (DM and GX), as both of the main protagonists were 15 at their debut. * Along with his girlfriend, he's one of the only teenagers within Team Sakura. ** Additionally, both of them are the only two who have cards based on them. Although as of recently, Ruka has one as well. ** They are both the only characters who are part of the '''Twin Sacred Dragons (ふたり神聖な龍, Futari Shinseina Ryū) * In addition, he also breaks the "underdog" trend that exists in DM, GX and ZEXAL (in this context, it means "in terms of skill level). * He's also the only character who uses the same type of monsters as another series protagonist. In this case, it's Jaden with Elemental Heroes (albeit Jason's ones are mostly Synchro-oriented), Yusei's Synchrons and Jack's Resonator monsters. ** It's interesting to note that Rua uses the Cyber Dragon archetype, which also belonged to a protagonist in GX (who wasn't very sociable) Lineage Category:Signers